


like a pack of wolves

by Sapphire_blue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Texting, and Bi, arya and tyene are the self-proclaimed lesbian version of bonnie and clyde, arya is the captain of the bitanic, groupchat, jon is highkey in love with arya but lowkey trying to be subtle about it, jonrya endgame but i'm gonna take my time because i'm having too much fun with arya right now, sansa is done with everyone's shit, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_blue/pseuds/Sapphire_blue
Summary: This is a universe where no one is dead and everyone is having the time of their lives in the modern world. So, of course I went and made a groupchat fic for these idiots because, hey, why not! More characters, relationships, and tags will be added as it progresses.  Rating for language.littlebird:listen up loserslittlebird:im making this groupchat so i can keep track of ur sorry asses and also so we can talk shit





	like a pack of wolves

**Author's Note:**

> basically the life and times of the kids from house stark. will probably feature guest appearances from pretty much everyone.
> 
> usernames:
> 
>  **youngwolf:** robb  
>  **jon:** jon (he's creative like that)  
>  **littlebird:** sansa  
>  **noone:** arya  
>  **threeeyedraven:** bran  
>  **rickON:** rickon
> 
> (Jon and Robb are 23, Sansa is 19, Arya is 18, Bran is 17, and Rickon is 14)
> 
> Also, huge shoutout to [pandachanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandachanda/pseuds/pandachanda) for cheering me on when I was still mapping out the details of the story.

_Tuesday_

_**littlebird** has created a chat with **youngwolf** , **jon** , **noone** , **threeeyedraven** , **rickON** _

_**littlebird** _ _has named the chat **wolfgang**_

_new text from **littlebird** to **wolfgang**_

 

**littlebird:** listen up losers

**littlebird:** im making this groupchat so i can keep track of ur sorry asses and also so we can talk shit

**noone:** a girl does like talking shit

**littlebird:** stop talking about yourself in the third person

**littlebird:** also change your nickname pls it’s creepy

**jon:** i like ur nickname arya

**threeeyedraven:** omg who saw that coming

**threeeyedraven:** *gasp* literally everyone

**youngwolf:** why do we even need this gc we can just talk to each other in person like normal people

**littlebird:** bc I said so

**rickON:** at least I’m included this time

**rickON:** ppl keep forgetting me

**noone:** that was one time, rick

**littlebird:** we got you back from that park just fine didn’t we

**noone:** jesus rick let it GO

**rickON:** forever the forgotten son

**youngwolf:** calm down you drama queen

**rickON:** FOREVER THE FORGOTTEN BROTHER

**noone:** fuck this shit a girl’s outta here

 

* * *

  _Tuesday Night_

_new text from **jon** to **wolfgang**_

 

**jon:** i can hear the moaning from ur room robb

**jon:** pls keep it down. Some of us are trying to study

**youngwolf:** just because you can’t get any

**jon:** i can get any plenty

**jon:** i can get any anywhere

**jon:** any when

**jon:** on any horizontal surface

**jon:** sometimes even vertical

**noone:** jfc is this what u guys do in ur fancy apartment

**noone:** bet this isn’t what mum had in mind when she let u move out

**youngwolf:** i have a hot girl in my bed who’s getting crankier by the second because im texting my FAMILY IN THE MIDDLE OF HAVING HOT SEX

**youngwolf:** so bye

**noone:** TMI

**noone:** so….jon, any surface anywhere anywhen?

**jon:** oh look my prof just sent me an email gtg bye talk to u later see u bye

**noone:** lol coward

 

* * *

  _Wednesday_

_new text from **littlebird** to **wolfgang**_

 

**littlebird:** arya did i just see u making out with someone under the bleachers

**noone:** nope

**littlebird:** it was you omg

**noone:** nada. Zilch.

**youngwolf:** name

**jon:** and a place

**jon:** preferably an abandoned mine

**noone:** jfc jon we sent u to law so u could be a cop, not a criminal

**noone:** also if any of u lay a hand on tyene, she will end u

**noone:** like literally. She will erase u from existence. No one will ever find your body. You will be gone. Forever.

**threeeyedraven:** wow arya dramatic much

**threeeyedraven:** also ur faith in ur gf is disturbing

**noone:** we share tips

**noone:** when we become the lesbian version of bonnie and clyde, we will take over the world

**noone:** we will be overlords and they will fear us

**littlebird:**....sorry i asked

**jon:** wait a min...arya has a gf?

**jon:** how did i not know that

**noone:** u know nothing, jon snow

**jon:** STOP QUOTING MY EX GF AT ME

 

* * *

_Thursday morning_

_new text from **littlebird** to **wolfgang**_

 

**littlebird:** sos

**noone:** wtf is wrong this time

**littlebird:** wow arya thank u so much for being so considerate and asking me what’s wrong in my life wow ur the best sister ever

**noone:** i offered to kill joffrey for u didn’t i

**littlebird:** true

**littlebird:** but im having a midlife crisis

**youngwolf:** sansa you’re 19

**littlebird:** well I AM HAVING A CRISIS

**noone:** let’s hear it then

**littlebird:** i am in Love

**youngwolf:** who is it this time

**littlebird:** capital letter L

**littlebird:** im in love with margaery tyrell who is the prettiest person to ever grace planet earth she is so beautiful and i cry

**rickON:** weren’t u in love with her brother like last month? What was his name? Loras?

**littlebird:** well obviously i've changed since then

**youngwolf:** a month, sansa

**littlebird:** obviously i didn't know margaery back then

**noone:** isn’t loras gay

**noone:** and banging renly

**littlebird:** THAT’S NOT THE POINT

**littlebird:** im in love and i need help

**youngwolf:** you’ve come to the right place then

**youngwolf:** for i am the love guru

**noone:** lmao robbie don’t make me laugh

**littlebird:** what arya said

**youngwolf:** well, see if this isn’t the last time i offer to help

**jon:** robb ur the ‘love-em-and-leave-em’ kinda guy, no offense

**noone:** maybe we should find someone for robb

**littlebird:** hello!

**littlebird:** this is about me!

**littlebird:** and the love of my life!

**littlebird:** not about robb’s status as a fuckboy

**youngwolf:** hey, i resent that

**littlebird:** i’m sure u do

**littlebird:** now back to more important matters

**littlebird:** ME

**littlebird:** what do i do

**noone:** ask her out. Obviously.

**littlebird:** i can’t do that! What if she hears me?

**noone:** ……

**noone:** ohmygod sansa this is so pathetic

**noone:** ugh fine

**noone:** here’s what ur gonna do.

**noone:** step 1: do some subtle stalking. Sit near her, make eye contact a few times but not too much

**noone:** step 2: see if she likes girls too. Mention other girls who u think are pretty and ask her what she thinks

**noone:** step 3: ask her if she likes hayley kiyoko

**noone:** step 4: ask her to go to a hayley kiyoko concert with you. She’ll take the hint

**littlebird:**  is that how u asked tyene out?

**noone:** no. i asked her if she wanted to make out and she said yeah sure

**youngwolf:** not something i wanted to know about my little sister

**noone:** robb if we have to put up with your sex stories, then you can man up and listen to ours too

 

* * *

  _Thursday afternoon_

new text from **jon** to **wolfgang**

 

**jon** : so what’d i miss

 

* * *

_Friday_

_new text from **noone** to **wolfgang**_

 

**noone:** i have a thing that i need to get rid of

**rickON:** is it a dead body

**noone:** sadly no

**rickON:** boo

**noone:** maybe later

**littlebird:** sometimes i worry about u two

**littlebird:** what’s this thing u need to get rid of

**noone:** funny story. Remember when edric and i had a thing? Fun times.

**littlebird:** get on with it already

**noone:** anyway, so he gave me like a ring

**littlebird:** OMG

**noone:** not like that jfc. He gave me that ring ages ago and i lost it but then i found it again like 2 weeks ago, i put the ring away obviously but it got mixed up with the laundry i brought home last weekend

**littlebird:** don’t see a problem though. You have a lot of rings. Mum’ll just think it’s one of those.

**noone:** this one has our names inscribed on them

**littlebird:** aww

**noone:** no aww! Do u have any idea what mum’ll do if she sees it

**littlebird:** oh. Oh! I see

**noone:** she’ll think im secretly pining away for ned and will try to set me up with him again

**noone:** she won’t believe me no matter what i say

**noone:** it’ll be awkward for everyone involved

**rickON:** i can get rid of it

**rickON:** IF u buy me that new playstation for christmas

**noone:** blackmailing me, i see

**noone:** i taught u well

**noone:** i’m so proud

**rickON:** so deal or no deal?

**noone:** deal.

**rickON:** cool.

**littlebird:** like i said, i worry about you two.

 

* * *

  _Friday afternoon_

_new text from **jon** to **wolfgang** _

 

**jon:** wait a min...arya had a thing with edric?

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Has like 5 WIPs  
> Also me: starts another fic
> 
> Why do I do this to myself?
> 
> Anyway, this is my first time writing something like this! I don't usually write comedies, so I'm just making it up as I go along, really. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think? Every kudos and comment is highly appreciated!


End file.
